A Strange New After-life
by Ice Dreams
Summary: Chelsea Summers is troubled by her parents constant fighting, so when she finally decides to run away a mysterious someone kills her, and she ends up in Halloween Town, how will her after-life be? Find out by Reading, please review!
1. Chapter 1

**Hope you guys like it! Please Review!**

* * *

****Chapter 1

I lie awake in bed, with the sheets pulled over me, my parents are fighting…again, I could only catch bits and pieces of what they were saying, but I knew they were fighting about me. I sat up and stood from the bed, walking slowly over to the door and quietly shutting it, it was the night of my favorite holiday, the night of Halloween.  
I could still hear my parents through the door, out of curiosity I cracked it open, hearing every word that they said.

"Why does she always cause trouble! It's your fault that she always gets in trouble at school!" My father yelled angrily.

"My fault!? I hate Chelsea as much as you do! Don't place the blame on me!" My mother shouted back at him, I gasped quietly and quickly shut the door. That was it. I've had it here. I turned the light on in my room and dumped out what was in my book bag, beginning to pack my clothes and other things I would need. I changed into a black mini skirt and a white and black shirt. I placed my black fedora on my head and opened the window to my room and carefully stepped out of it.  
I put the bag over my back and began running as fast as I could from that house and ended up in the woods, I didn't even notice it, but tears were streaming down my face. I also didn't notice that someone had been following me, that was until I felt something sharp go into the back of my heart. I didn't remember anything after that, because everything went black.

_ OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo_

When I opened my eyes I realized I was in a different place as before, I looked at my arms and instantly noticed a change. Instead of skin they were pale white bones, the same as my legs. I stood and looked around at my surroundings, the moon was full and bright, _Where am I_?  
I began walking straight, hopefully there would be a town somewhere nearby, I wanted to see what I looked like too, but there was no water that I could look in.

I was relieved when I heard cheers and clapping coming from nearby, as I got closer I saw buildings and a sign that said 'Halloween Town.' I nervously walked closer to the crowd, and saw a tall skeleton standing proudly on the stage. He had a loud voice and he gave a small speech.

"I believe this year's Halloween was the most terrifying yet!" He exclaimed, "I couldn't have done it without your help!" His smile stretched across his face, "Happy Halloween!" He let out a creepy laugh and walked off the stage, he went in the opposite direction the crowd was in and I decided to follow him.

"Hey, wait!" I yelled after him and he stopped and turned to look at me.

"Hello there, you must be new here!" He smiled.

I nodded, "Yes, I am…brand new, actually." I sighed slightly and he gave me a sympathetic look.

"What's your name?" He asked gently and I walked closer to him. My name? I could make it anything, now that I'm dead. I thought for a second and then came up for the perfect name for me.

"I'm Violet…Violet Bones," I smiled, "What's yours?"

"My name is Jack Skellington, I'm the King here, but you can just call me Jack," He said proudly.

"A King?" We began to walk, I was amazed and he nodded.

"The Pumpkin King, to be exact." Jack grinned.

I grinned back at him and observed him now that I was closer, he wore a black suit with white stripes running down it, and he had a bat on the front of it. I looked down at my silly clothes and sighed. "Looks like I'm gonna need different clothes," I noticed the big hole where the blade had went through me. Jack noticed too and nodded.

"And I know just where we can get it!" He smiled.

"Where?" I asked curiously and he looked at me.

"It's a surprise," He laughed creepily, and I knew right then that Jack and I would be very, very good friends, even though I was still very confused.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

I walked along beside Jack, still not knowing where we were going, we ended up at a tall rusty metal building with a big sphere on the top. I guessed that it was a house, and with the door on the side I knew I was right.

Jack rang the door bell on the side of the door and I heard a yell from the inside, "Who is it? The door is open!" It was an older man's voice from what I could tell, Jack turned the doorknob and I walked in behind him.

I was very surprised at what I saw, a ramp curved along the side of the wall, I looked at Jack to see him heading towards the ramp. I quickly followed behind him, not wanting to get left behind.

"Jack Skellington!" I heard the voice again, now that I could see who it was I wasn't all that surprised at what he looked like. He wore a white lab coat, so I guessed that he was either a doctor, a scientist, or both.

"Doctor!" Jack yelled in a merry voice that made me smile a little, "It's great to see you!"

"The same to you Jack." The doctor turned his beady eyes towards me, pushing his round glasses further up his nose, "Who do we have here?" He questioned.

"I'm Violet Bones" I replied. "I'm new here."

His small eyes scanned over me and he nodded, "Yes, I could tell that you were." His voice was crackly and I realized that he was an evil doctor, "My name is Dr. Finklestein." He smiled slightly and I smiled back.

Jack spoke up after that, "Is Sally here?" He asked, "We need some new clothes for Violet."  
_Sally? Who's that?_ I wondered, _is it Jack's girlfriend? For some reason my stomach flipped at that part, at first I didn't know why, but then I realized that I was jealous. _

Dr. Finklestein nodded once again, "Yes, she's in her room as usual." Jack thanked him and began to walk up the ramp, with me trailing behind him, me and my inner voice fought back and forth as we walked.

**_Jealous?_** it scoffed, **_how could you be jealous? You barely know the guy, plus…I bet Sally is much prettier than you!_**

_I don't know for certain if I'm jealous! I've never had this feeling before, I have never liked a guy before, all the ones at my school were jerks._

**_Even if that's so, you better not be surprised if Sally is with him, because I don't think a heart can break once it's stopped beating._**

I didn't have anything to say to that, so I just followed Jack quietly

Once we reached Sally's room he knocked gently, I heard a gentle female voice behind the door "Come in!"

Jack did as was told and opened the metal door, walking in and waiting for me to do the same as he shut it again quietly.

I looked to who I guessed was Sally to see her smiling softly, "Hello Jack, it's nice to finally be able to see you again." She said sweetly, I couldn't help but instantly like her. Her blue face was covered with stitches and she wore a dress that was made out of light and dark brown rags. Her hair was red and when she stood up it flowed down behind her knees.

Jacked smiled also before he replied, "It's nice to see you again too Sally, I've been so busy with Halloween that I hardly ever get to see you."  
"It's alright Jack," She smiled again and then looked at me, "Who's your friend?"

I smiled at her "I'm Violet…I'm new to the town." She reached out to shake my hand and I took it.

"I'm glad you're here now Violet" She looked down at my clothes "It looks like you need a new outfit, I'll make that right up for you." She smiled.

"Thank you so much Sally," I told her gratefully and she smiled.

"Of course! It will be done tomorrow, stop by and you can try it on!" It was obvious she didn't need any measurements, because I was literally all bone.

I nodded and Jack said "We need to be getting home now, I bet you're tired, aren't you?" He asked me and I nodded.

We both said our goodbyes and walked out of Dr. Finklestein's and Sally's home.

* * *

Jack led me to a tall house with a tower that was on the side of it, I stared up at it in awe, amazed at how it looked. Jack led me inside and let me look around, there were Christmas decorations everywhere, which was odd because this was the town of Halloween.

I shrugged and let him lead me to a guest room once I was done exploring, I looked at him and smiled "Thank you for letting me stay here Jack." He nodded.

"Of course, I couldn't let a skeleton like you sleep in the streets." He smiled then said good night, I laid down in bed, thinking about what he said. Then everything went black as I fell asleep.


End file.
